Face à Face
by MissLaoni
Summary: Face à Face est un exutoire, donc peut-être que j'en écrirai d'autre, peut-être pas. C'est une histoire étrange opposant des facettes de nous-mêmes, écrite sous une impulsion. Elle peut autant vous émouvoir, vous laisser dans la plus grande confusion ou que sais-je encore. Chacun y réagira différemment. J'espère simplement que vous tenterez de la comprendre.
**Face à Face**

 _Il fait si noir, l'on ne voit rien. Sauf ce miroir, ce grand miroir. Et cette fille, qui se tient devant son reflet. Celui-ci fait les cents pas, fixe son double. Et elle, elle garde le silence, agite nerveusement ses mains._

 **« Dis... tu crois que je suis étrange ?**

 _Sa voix hésitante s'élève enfin, pour lui revenir en écho._

 **\- Et ça veut dire quoi pour toi,** **« être étrange » ?**

 **\- Ne pas rentrer dans le moule... ?**

 **\- Pourquoi, y'en a qu'un seul de moule ? Moi, je pense qu'il y en existe des différents. T'as qu'à trouver celui où ça passe.**

 **\- « Trouver sa place », n'est-ce pas ? C'est un point de vue naïf. Égocentrique, qui plus est. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a une place pour chaque âme qui vit en ce monde ? Cesse de te croire dans un conte de fée. La vie n'est pas toute rose, elle n'est jamais simple.**

 **\- Non, sans blague ? J'étais là aussi à chaque fois tu sais ? Et si tu veux tant persister à rester pessimiste, je te retiens pas. Je me casse, même !**

 **\- Attends, je t'en prie ! Ne... Ne pars pas... ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule, s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Alors arrête d'être aussi morose ! Tu m'étonnes si les autres prennent leurs jambes à leur cou en te voyant ! Regarde, tu vois ? Pleure pas, pleure pas je te dis !**

 **\- Alors que faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne fais que pleurer quand je suis triste, m'énerver quand je suis en colère, sourire quand je suis heureuse, et m'interroger quand je suis en plein doute. Où est le problème ? Pourquoi me prennent-ils pour une hystérique à chaque fois ?**

 **\- Parce qu'ils sont fous. Juste fous.**

 **\- Et moi, alors... ? Je serais saine d'esprit ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Qu'est-ce que je saurais de plus que toi ?**

 **\- Alors à qui dois-je le demander ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien ! Fiche-moi la paix ! Raah, tu m'énerves !**

 _Son reflet part, laissant cette adolescente devant le grand miroir qui ne reflétait plus rien. Seules ses larmes brisent le silence. Elle s'est roulée en boule, recroquevillée sur elle-même._

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures - qu'en sait-elle ? -, son reflet réapparait, semblant culpabilisé pour les propos tenus précédemment._

 **\- Allez, relève-toi. Tu as l'habitude de te remettre debout une fois tombée, non ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- C'était déjà acquit depuis bien longtemps avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Donc je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as peur ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De tout.**

 **\- Oui.**

 _Nouveau silence._

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Sûrement. J'ai peur du noir, mais je n'aime pas quand il fait jour. Ça signifie qu'il faut y aller, là-bas.**

 **\- Tu as peur du noir ? Donc tu as peur, ici ?**

 **\- Oui. C'est sans doute l'endroit qui me fait le plus peur. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas m'enfuir.**

 **\- Pourtant, des fois, je t'entends rire.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment.**

 **\- C'est pour ne pas perdre la raison. Car si je deviens folle, alors tout est perdu.**

 **\- Mais... Ce n'est pas moi, qui suis sensée garder l'esprit sain pour nous deux ?**

 **\- C'est trop tard.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu es déjà folle.**

 **\- En quoi suis-je folle ! En quoi suis-je différente de toi ?**

 **\- En rien. C'est pour ça.**

 **\- Je ne te comprends pas.**

 **\- C'est bien.**

 **\- Que je ne te comprennes pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est grâce à ça que je peux exister.**

 **\- C'est stupide !**

 **\- En quoi ?**

 **\- Si je ne te comprends pas, comment puis-je me comprendre !**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas.**

 **\- C'est injuste !**

 **\- Non. Car moi, je te comprends. Et c'est plus que suffisant.**

 **\- Tu... me comprends ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 _Silence. Elles se fixent._

 **\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Non. Je te hais. Jamais je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi détestable.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **\- Parce que moi, je t'aime.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment.**

 _La petite fille sèche ses larmes sous le regard de son reflet, une jeune femme aux traits fatigués._

 **\- En fait, j'ai tord. Ce n'est pas toi qui es folle, c'est moi.**

 **\- Mais c'est quoi, la folie ?**

 **\- C'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent, quand ils ne te comprennent pas.**

 **\- Pourtant, je ne te comprends pas. Et je trouve que c'est moi, la plus folle de nous deux.**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence.**

 **\- Ah.**

 _L'enfant se met sur la pointe des pieds, tente de se mettre à la même hauteur que la jeune fille, de toucher ses mains._

 **\- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils appellent de la schizophrénie ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, pour toi ?**

 **\- Un dédoublement de personnalité.**

 **\- Alors ça n'en est pas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que nous ne sommes pas des personnalités.**

 **\- Alors qui es-tu ? Et qui suis-je ?**

 **\- Je suis toi. Et tu es moi. « Nous » sommes des émotions, des pensées. C'est ici que « nous » nous rencontrons, nous entrechoquons.**

 **\- Alors où sommes-nous ?**

 **\- Dans « notre » esprit.**

 _Une nouvelle fois, elles se turent._

 **\- Pourtant, tu dis que c'est l'endroit qui te fais le plus peur.**

 **\- Oui. Car je n'y vois rien.**

 **\- Et tu comprends ce que tu ne vois pas ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est terrifiant ?**

 **\- Affreusement terrifiant.**

 **\- Et moi ?**

 **\- Tu vois tout, mais tu ne comprends rien.**

 **\- Faut-il en avoir peur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est dangereux.**

 _Une pause. Bien courte._

 **\- Que pensent-ils de nous ?**

 **\- Que « nous » sommes folles. Que « nous » parlons seules.**

 **\- Ils ont raison ?**

 **\- Ça changerait quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment !**

 **\- Merci. »**

 _L'adolescente offre son plus beau sourire à son reflet, qui le lui rend à l'identique. Puis, elle part, s'évanouit dans l'ombre. Son reflet subsiste encore quelque instants, fait demi-tour pour finalement se stopper dans son élan. Il tourne la tête, fixe l'obscurité et rit._

 _ **« Demeure seul le grand miroir de son esprit. »**_


End file.
